The Heir
by Anya0901
Summary: Ami Anderson needed this maid job badly to support her and her father but is she THAT desperate to work for six blood-thirsty vampires? Join her as she falls for the master and heir of the Sakamaki home. Will love prevail or will she be unsuited for Shu Sakamaki? Shu X OC ( Ami ) LEMONS, LEMONS, & ... LEMONS!
1. Chapter One - New Job!

**_Chapter One_**

 ** _New Job!_**

"Hm? Is this the place?" I looked up at a medieval mansion that kind of looks haunted. I'm trying to start a new job as a maid and it pays really well! I would get five hundred dollars a week!

I find out about this job through a flier I have found in town! It was next to a rose bush and it was well hidden, but hey, if I can support my father and me then I am down for anything!

My name is Ami Anderson. I am eighteen years old! I live with only my father because my mother has left us three years ago to be with another man who was a secret, rich lover. My father turned to gambling after she left us and he hardly works as a cop anymore because he would rather chill at the casinos twenty-four seven.

I need this job so I can support us. I hope I get the job!

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?!" I shouted loud as I'm pounding on the door.

 _Huh, no answer…_

"HELLO!" I tried again.

The door opened slowly and a man who is tall and slender with purple hair and light red eyes staring down at me. He has glasses resting on the bridge of his nose…

"What brings you here?" He asked coldly.

 _He looks like a butler. He's dressed rather nicely._

"Um, I was wondering if I could see the man of the house?" I questioned nervously.

"What is it that you need?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

 _Oh, he's the man of the house!_

"Um, I saw this flier and I REALLY need this job! Could you consider giving me an interview?" I pleaded.

The man stared at me and took a deep breath. "You will start now. Come in!" The man let me in the house and I followed him, admiring the beautiful mansion. It looks so rich! The stairwell is all marbled and has red carpeting going up the stairs. There is also a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm Reiji Sakamaki," he introduced himself.

"I'm Ami Anderson!" I raised my voice.

"Tsk. You shall lower your voice when you talk inside this household. You will do everything I say as well," he stated.

"Um, yes." I nodded.

 _Wow, he's really strict._

"Now, I will show you my home and will give you your uniform. You will start your work immediately," Reiji sighed.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a maid's uniform but it looks so small on me! The black dress is really short and my white apron is going past the length of the dress.

I put my long pink hair in a messy ponytail and decided to start cleaning the hallways.

Reiji showed me all of the rooms and they are breathtaking. He then showed me my room. I actually thought I would be sleeping in a tiny room but I was wrong! It's really a nice size.

I smiled to myself while I began to dust some of the stone pillars in the hallway with statues on top of them.

"Teddy, look a new victim!" A young boy with purple hair and purple eyes stated.

I turned around and smiled to see a young boy here! How cute! The boy is carrying a brown teddy bear with a black eye patch! It is like a little pirate.

"Hello there, little boy!" I greeted.

"Little boy," Kanato pouted.

"We have a new maid. What a beautiful, little bitch," A man with red hair and green eyes stated. He is wearing a black fedora hat.

 _That's strange; both of them appeared out of nowhere…_

"I want to have some fun," the man with the black hat said seductively.

"Laito, share!" The boy whined.

"Of course, Kanato, she's yours too," Laito hummed.

So, the boy is named Kanato and the man with the strange hat is named Laito…

They both leaned into me and I didn't understand what was going on until someone cleared their throat.

"Damn," Laito muttered.

"This isn't the place or time!" Reiji snapped.

 _He appeared out of nowhere too!_

"Next time, little bitch," Laito winked and he and the boy disappeared.

"Work in the bathroom next. It really needs cleaning," Reiji ordered.

How are they disappearing and appearing like the wind! Something is defiantly off!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I'm in the bathroom and I turned the water foist on so I could clean the bath but I worked on cleaning the mirror first while the water is filling up…

 **SPLASH!**

"Huh?" I turned around to see a man with blonde hair, lying in the bathtub with his clothes on!

Again, another person appears like the wind! Geez, this is strange!

I slowly walked up to the tub and knelt down to study the man. His eyes are closed. Is he sleeping? I can faintly hear classical music playing through his earphones…

"Um, your clothes are wet. I think you are supposed to be in a bath naked?" I laughed nervously.

"Then take them off," the man said lazily.

He opened his eyes and I couldn't help but gasp when I realized his blue eyes shine brighter than my blue eyes. His eyes are seriously like sapphires!

"That's okay… I'll leave you alone," I whispered but when I went to stand up, the man roughly grabbed my wrist to stay kneeling down.

I gave up and stayed down but I didn't understand why he's in here when I'm trying to clean.

"Stay and keep me company but don't be noisy. Your voice is quite annoying," the man sighed.

I pouted at his comment but I shrugged it off. "What is your name?"

"Shu," he muttered.

"I'm Ami!" I raised my voice.

"You don't have to shout," he sighed.

"Sorry!" I said loudly but then I covered my mouth. I can't help it; I'm naturally loud!

"Why don't you take your clothes off and join me," he insisted with a smirk.

"No, that's okay…" My voice trailed.

I stood up and he didn't bother to grab me anymore, he just closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Hours and hours went by and I'm really tired. I have been working all day and I went to clean the last room, which is the dining room.

 _I can't wait to sleep!_

While I started to clean, though, another maid who looks like the same age as me is flirting with Shu but Shu seems uninterested. He is just sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He still has his earphones in as the maid kept trying to talk to him.

I shrugged it off and continued my cleaning until I heard footsteps leaving the room. I guess she finally took the hint…

"What?!" I freaked as I felt someone roughly turning me around. "Shu?!"

"Your blood has been tempting me all day," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped.

He opened his mouth and I saw… FANGS?!

"What?" My body began to tremble as he leaned in and bit my neck harshly. This has to be a dream! There's no way I started working in a mansion with a vampire here!

I felt my body quivering as he kept sucking my blood. For some odd reason, though, it didn't hurt but I felt my body growing warm and before I knew it, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two - Worst Day!

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _Worst Day!_**

I woke up and I felt… Weak. What happened to me? I touched my neck and winced. That's right; Shu bit me… Wait, vampire, bite, NO!

I immediately sat up from a bed I have never seen before. Where am I? I looked around my surroundings and gasped a little when I realized that I'm in a master's bedroom. There are golden drapes hanging above the windows, a golden loveseat with a brown coffee table next to it, a small desk with a standing lap by it, a small, brown stairwell to leave this room, and finally, a nice king sized bed with white and golden sheets with a comforter.

"WHAT?!" I screeched when I realized that Shu is sleeping next to me on his back.

"Keep it down… Geez, don't you ever get tired of being annoying?" Shu asked in a low voice.

"What am I doing in your room?! Wait, I have to go! I didn't finish cleaning the dining room!" I went to stand up but Shu grabbed my wrist to stay on the bed.

"You don't have to do it," Shu said simply.

"Reiji is going to kill me!" I insisted in a panic.

"Reiji isn't the master of this mansion." He yawned.

"Wait, really? He acts like he is…" My voice trailed.

"No."

"Then who is the master of this home?"

"I am," he answered.

I began to laugh out loud. "There's no way!"

"It's true. I'm the eldest son here."

'What do you mean? Wait, those other boys I met are your brothers?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Reiji is my only full-blooded brother. All six of us share the same father. There are three different mothers involved, Laito, Ayato, and Kanato share one mother and Subaru is the youngest with a different mother in the picture," Shu explained lazily.

I remember Kanato, Laito, and obviously, Reiji, but I never met Ayato and Subaru yet… Oh, no… Does this mean they are ALL vampires?!

"What's wrong?" Shu questioned.

"Are you ALL vampires then?!"

"Yeah."

So, in the hallway, Laito and Kanato were going to bite me but Reiji stopped them. Great, I have to worry about getting bitten. I don't know about this job…

Shu closed his eyes and I'm assuming he's sleeping again. I don't understand how he's the heir when he doesn't do much. I know he's the eldest, but still…

Geez, their father gets around, though! Three different mothers; wow…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I decided to leave Shu's room to sneak and finish the dining room. I know Shu says I don't have to do it but I know Reiji is going to be upset. Reiji IS the one who hired me…

"Where were you?!" A voice asked.

I jumped a little when I notice Reiji is behind me.

"Sorry, I… Um…" I stuttered.

"Why isn't the dining room clean yet? You should be retiring in your room right now!" Reiji snapped.

"Shu bit me and I passed out… I'm sorry," I frowned.

Reiji snorted. "That deadbeat is a waste of time. Stay away from him."

That's not really nice for him to say that about his only full-blooded brother. I guess they don't get along. I wonder why?

"Anyways, just go to bed now. I will have more work for you tomorrow," Reiji sighed.

"Okay. Thank you," I whispered before leaving Reiji. I was actually excited to go in my private guestroom until…

"Well, well, well…" A girl with light green hair and golden eyes walked up to me. That's the same girl who flirted with Shu earlier!

"Um, hi…" I greeted nervously.

"You think Shu would ever love you? Think again! You're nothing to him! He's only into the sacrificial bride, but if he wasn't, he would pick me over you!" The green haired girl explained.

"Now be nice, Flay, she's new," Another maid who looks a little older came up to us. She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

 _So, the girl who flirted with Shu and is being mean is named "Flay"._

"I'm just having some fun, Lele," Flay pouted.

Lele chuckled but then she started glaring at me. "Just stay away from him, newbie! You're not what he wants or needs!"

"Um, alright…" I turned my back on them and immediately went into my room while they continued to laugh at me.

 _I wonder what a sacrificial bride is?_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and I didn't get any sleep at all last night. A lot was going through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the vampires, the mean maids, and the sacrificial bride…

I shrugged it off and decided to go check out the garden since Reiji doesn't need me for anything until this afternoon, but I didn't make it outside because Lele and Flay are standing by the entrance.

"Oh, look who it is…" Flay smirked.

I frowned as they both crept up to me. Why are they picking on me? I haven't done anything to them…

"Where are you going?" Lele asked.

"I was just going to the garden," I answered in a low voice.

"No, you're not!" Flay pushed me roughly until I fell on the ground. What do I do? I never got into a fight before…

Lele kicked me in the stomach while I'm still on the ground. I cried out in pain, wishing they would just leave me alone. I felt tears going down my face. What did I do to deserve this?

I thought they were going to attack me again but they stopped? They then left immediately when they realized that Shu appeared before us. Shu helped me off the ground and I went to say, "Thank you" but he was gone like the wind…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I'm in the garden, sitting under the white gazebo, crying my eyes out. This is all too much. Everyone here is mean and rude! I didn't sign up for this! Yeah, I'm scared of vampires but if that is all I had to deal with then I think I would've been fine.

I can't handle the workers attacking me, though! There's no reason for it!

"Why are you crying?" Shu appeared before me. He's lying down on the bench, resting his head on my lap.

"Shu?" I called out his name weakly.

"You're really weak, aren't you?" He asked in amusement.

I felt my blood pumping violently. How dare he say that after I got attacked, yet if he didn't approach us, those two maids would've kept hurting me!

"I have to go," I muttered.

"No, you don't." He slowly sat up and pulled down my black maid dress collar to reveal my chest. I blushed because he can see my white lacy bra!  
He then bit above my right breast and started to suck my blood. I arched my back while I'm biting my lip. This bite feels strange…

"What a naughty girl, you like this, don't you?" He smirked.

"No!" I raised my voice.

Shu snorted as he bit the same spot and kept sucking my blood before I fell on his lap. The last thing I could remember is Shu calling me "worthless".


	3. Chapter Three - School With Six Vampires

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _School With Six Vampires & Two Girls_**

I finished all of my chores for today and I went to go back to my room to hide from everyone until I saw a young man with white hair that kind of has a pink cast to it. He also has red eyes and is wearing black jeans, white boots, a red T-shirt with a black jacket over it…

"Hello, are you one of the Sakamaki brothers?" I asked him.

He glared at me before speaking. "Yeah."

"What is your name?" I asked cheerfully. I don't understand why he's in a bad mood.

"Subaru and you must be Ami," he said in a low voice.

"Yep!" I grinned.

Subaru grunted before he left me. Geez, he's not friendly at all!

Speaking of people who aren't friendly, I notice only young women work as maids here. The only older people are the butlers, which I find very strange.

"Ami!" Reiji called out to me.

 _I just want to go to my room!_

"Yes?" I turned around to see Reiji staring at me. It's kind of freaking me out…

"Get ready for school. Your uniform is in your room," Reiji muttered.

"School? At night?" I blinked in confusion.

"Us vampires attend school at night and you are coming with us. Meet us downstairs," Reiji ordered.

"All right…" I went to my room and stared down at a black school uniform that is ironed. I have to wear a black skirt, black school blazer with a black V-neck vest over and a white button-up dress shirt under the vest. I also have to wear a red bow under my collar, black knee socks, and brown dress shoes.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I actually like this uniform better than the one at my old school…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in!" I shouted out.

A girl who looks a little younger than me came in the room quietly. She has the same uniform on as me… She also has blonde hair and pink eyes.

"Hello, you must be the new maid here, I'm Yui," she greeted softly.

 _Wow, a girl that's actually nice!_

"I'm Ami!" I raised my voice in excitement. I can't help it! I might actually make a friend here.

"I am staying with the Sakamaki's for a while but I wanted to meet you since we will be in school together. Shu told me a little about you." Yui gently smiled at me.

"Really?!" I felt my face heating up. Why am I blushing? It's not like Shu and I are a thing!

Yui bit her lip before answering. "Well, he says you are full of energy."

"No, he probably says I'm too loud and annoying," I sighed.

Yui giggled nervously. "Well, Shu can be blunt."

"It's fine, I'm used to it but I'm not used to my coworkers," I confessed.

"Oh, you mean Flay, Lele, and Haruko?"

"I met Flay and Lele, but not Haruko. Great, I have to deal with another maid!" I groaned.

"Flay is the only one who is attending school with us. She is eighteen while the other two graduated high school," Yui explained.

"That's good…" My voice trailed.

"Hey, pancake! What are you doing?!" A young man with red spiky hair and green eyes came in my room and glared at Yui. He has on his black uniform but he kind of has it all wrinkled.

"I wanted to meet the new girl, Ayato," Yui answered.

"Do not leave without my permission!" Ayato snapped.

"Geez, I take it this is your protective boyfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"No!" Yui's eyes widened.

"Please, I only like girls with huge breasts!" Ayato snorted.

"Then why are you worried about what she is doing?" I questioned.

"She's my property!" Ayato smirked.

"That's not very nice," I frowned.

Yui nodded until Ayato gave her a dirty look. I guess Yui takes orders from these vampires too. We are both the same yet she is more quiet and reserved while I'm loud and obnoxious.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Me, Yui, all of the Sakamaki brothers, and Flay are sitting in the limo. I'm in the middle of Yui and Laito while Ayato is on the other side of Yui. Flay is sitting by Reiji and Kanato while Shu is sitting by himself, listening to his music through his earbuds.

"Does he always listen to his music?" I whispered to Yui.

"Yeah, he never takes his earbuds out," she whispered back.

"Mmm. You smell like you are experienced, little bitch," Laito smirked.

"What do you mean?!" I freaked while Laito leaned into me.

"Laito!" Reiji raised his voice.

Laito sighed as he sat up straight. "We all can sense when a woman is a virgin or not by the scent of their blood… A virgin's blood changes when she has sex for the first time," Laito explained.

"What? Really?" I gasped. I only had sex with one person. I actually thought I would be with him forever but then he cheated on me with my best friend…

I shook my head to forget those awful memories…

"Yeah, no offense, but Shu is only into inexperienced women," Ayato chimed in.

"Ayato, that's rude," Yui said in a low voice.

"It's the truth." Ayato shrugged.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Shu does seem to like the innocent ones but it's okay, I like experienced ones just as much," Laito winked.

I shivered in fear as I looked over at Shu who has his eyes closed. I can faintly hear his music while he's resting…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

As soon as we all stepped foot into the school's hallways, all of the girl students are surrounding Shu and asking him if he wanted their homework. They all are flocking to him while he just stood there, uninterested. Usually, male students in my old school would take all of the attention but not Shu. Maybe it's because he's used to getting recognized…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I went to a couple of my classes and grew disappointed that I have no classes with Yui so far. I do have most of my classes with Shu and Flay. It's strange how Shu falls asleep in every class and the teacher doesn't seem to care…

I decided to hide out for a while because Flay kept harassing me. My next class is only study hall so I guess I could skip…

I went into the music room, thinking no one would be around but I gasped when I saw Shu lying on the piano bench.

"Shu?" I called out his name as I walked up to him.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer as he sat up from the bench. He then pierced me with his blue eyes…

"Give yourself to me," he smirked.

My eyes widened as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I am straddling him on his lap. He then grabbed my face and leaned in to bite my neck…

I winced while I felt him drinking my blood. My body is growing hot…

"Your body and blood want me…" He murmured.

For some reason, I grew offended by his comment…

"Why because I'm easy?!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in amusement.

"It's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was," he countered in a low voice.

I stood up and glared at him. "I only hooked up with one guy and I thought he was the one until I found out he was hooking up with my friend!"

Shu just stared at me, giving me no expression and now I feel like an idiot. Did I overreact?

Before Shu could do or say anything else, I turned my back on him and rushed out of the music room. I'm done making an idiot out of myself for one day!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

We're all back in the mansion and I decided to treat myself to a nice, hot bath for surviving my first day of school. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought…

 **SPLASH!**

I squealed as Shu appeared in the bath out of nowhere. He is taking up the whole tub!

"Shu!" I snapped.

"Quiet," he yawned.

He has his eyes closed and he is on the opposite side of me. His legs are touching my naked body and he is fully clothed again.

"Geez, Shu, do you always take baths in your clothes?" I asked teasingly.

Shu sighed while I started to laugh out loud until he opened one of his eyes, giving me a death glare.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

Shu reached out to me and grabbed my hand. He then dragged me on top of his body. I blushed as my body is pressed up against his.

 _I feel strange…_

"Naughty girl," Shu muttered before biting my neck.

"Ugh…" I moaned out while I heard Shu drinking my blood hungrily. It doesn't really hurt… Does this mean I'm used to him sucking my blood already?

I felt my pulse speeding up and the room spinning. After that, I saw nothing but darkness…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

"Huh…" I opened my eyes and I'm in my room but I freaked when I realized that I'm in a white nightgown.

"Go back to sleep," Shu commanded.

I turned my head to see him lying there next to me… What is he doing in my room? I didn't dare to ask him. Actually, it's nice waking up to him being by my side… What am I saying?!

Shu unexpectedly grabbed me and pulled my body on top of his. Before I could protest, he wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't move.

His touch is cold and I can't feel any heartbeat or pulse. It's like he's dead or something…

I didn't put much thought about it because I felt okay like this. This is actually better than resting on the mattress…


	4. Chapter Four - Yui's Blood

**_Chapter Four_**

 ** _Yui's Blood_**

I'm cleaning the game room while Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Shu, and even Reiji are around. Laito and Kanato are playing pool while Subaru is looking out the window. Reiji is making sure I do a good job in dusting these shelves and as for Shu; he's lying on the couch.

 _I'm nervous when Shu's looking over at me…_

"You missed a spot," Reiji muttered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Here." He pointed.

"Ah!" I cleaned the spot where Reiji showed me and I went to get off the latter to go clean something else until…

"SHU!" Ayato came into the room, dragging Yui along.

"Watch your tone, Ayato!" Reiji glared at his half-brother.

Shu opened his eyes to see a pissed off Ayato. "What is it that you want," Shu yawned.

"Did you bite what belongs to yours truly?" Ayato clenched his teeth.

I looked over at Yui and saw a bite mark on her neck. Did Shu really bite her?

"So what if I did?" Shu snorted.

"She belongs to me!" Ayato snapped.

"She belongs to us all," Laito countered.

"No, she doesn't! You know what? Let's settle this with darts! Whoever wins can have Yui's blood!" Ayato grinned.

"I'll pass," Shu sighed.

"Of course he will. A lazy deadbeat like him couldn't even play a simple game of darts." Reiji chuckled darkly.

Shu slowly stood up from the couch, glaring at Reiji. "Fine, I'll play your game. Go first," Shu ordered Ayato.

Everyone gathered around besides Yui and me to watch Shu and Ayato play darts for Yui's blood. I gazed at her and she is shaking in fear. Now that I think about it, why is she here? She's not a vampire nor does she work as a maid so what's going on?

Ayato went first like Shu commanded and Ayato only got three darts in the middle and the other three were all over the place. Shu smirked before he finally took his turn and we all gasped when he got all six darts in the middle!

He got _a perfect score._

Reiji's eyes widened and Ayato grunted while Shu slowly walked up to Yui. He then leaned in and bit her neck harshly. She cried out loud as he kept sucking her blood.

I felt my heart dropping. I know he is only sucking her blood but it feels as if he is hugging or kissing her in front of me. Am I jealous? I hardly know Shu and I feel envious because he's giving Yui attention. I thought he would only drink my blood. Geez, I sound ridiculous!

Shu finally lets go of her neck and walks out of the room as the rest of us watched him.

 _Why didn't he just drink my blood, to begin with?_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I felt my eyes watering but I refuse to let them fall down my face as I'm scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"My, my… Why are you upset, little bitch?" Laito is hovering over me.

"I'm not," I whispered.

"I told you he's only into the sacrificial bride!" Flay walked up to us and sighed.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Yui is just a mortal that came here at the right time. She is just a normal girl who has to give her body and soul to my brothers and me," Laito explained.

"Why?!" I freaked. Yui is a sweet girl but she has to give her own blood and body to these vampires?!

"Because the Sakamaki brothers always get these brides until they die. These mortals are only there to please them," Flay said sternly.

"You guys aren't going to kill her are you?" My eyes widened.

"No, we all like her especially Shu," Laito winked.

I felt my heart sinking as Flay and Laito laughed together. Why am I so jealous right now? This is silly. I don't even know Shu that well yet here I am, ready to break down and cry because he bit another girl!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Since I'm done with all of my work for today, I decided to go in my room. I don't want to hear any more about Shu and the sacrificial bride or whatever…

When I stepped foot into my room, though, I saw Shu lying there on my bed with his music faintly playing from his earbuds.

"Please, go away," I whispered.

"Why?" He asked in amusement.

"Because I never want to see you again!" I raised my voice.

"I don't feel like moving."

I grunted at his answer. Great, he's not going to leave, what am I going to do?

"If you are not happy that I am here then go in my room," he suggested smoothly.

"I want to sleep in my own bed," I countered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

 _I give up!_

I turned my back on Shu and left my room to go to his room. I didn't hesitate to lie down on his king-sized bed. I don't understand why Shu wouldn't want to sleep here; his bed is a lot more comfortable.

I got in the covers and I can immediately smell cologne off of Shu's pillow.

 _He smells good…_

I shook my head to not think about him. I should be mad right now! I closed my eyes yet I started to hear classical music…

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Shu lying there beside me.

"I thought you were going to stay in my room!" I groaned.

"I changed my mind," he simply said.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Shu's voice trailed.

I went to leave to go back in my room but Shu grabbed my wrist before I even got off the bed.

"Stay," he ordered.

I didn't answer but he pulled me back down on his bed and crawled on top of me. He then pinned my wrist and his face is only inches apart from mine. Shu went to lean in until I turned my head to the side.

"Wouldn't you rather have Yui here?" I muttered.

"Why would I want her here?" He blinked in confusion.

"Well, you were all into her earlier."

"I have no interest in the sacrificial bride. The others can have her. Are you jealous?" He laughed in amusement.

"No!"

"Hm, maybe we can compromise."

"What are you talking about?" I snorted.

"I'll just suck your blood while my brothers have her, does that sound all right with you?" Shu smirked.

I felt my heart speeding up as he claimed my lips with his own. He immediately slid his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned out without meaning too. He's really a good kisser…

He pulled away from my lips after a little while and leaned into my neck. I thought he was going to bite me but he started sucking it instead.

I bit my lip as I felt my body burning with desire. I can't sleep with him! I hardly know him yet I'm losing control.

Shu then unexpectedly bit my neck causing me to gasp out loud. I stared at the ceiling while he is devouring my blood. I felt my body growing weak yet I can hear him say…

"Your blood is better than hers."


	5. Chapter Five - Unexpected Kiss

**_Chapter Five_**

 ** _Unexpected Kiss_**

I woke up and for a split second; I didn't know where I was until I saw Shu lying next to me. I can't believe I'm still in his room… Why did I sleep here? What time is it?

"You're up," Shu said, his eyes are still closed.

"Yeah."

A small smile formed on his lips as he stayed lying there. I can't help but admire him. I don't want to compare him to a fairy tale but he reminds me of sleeping beauty. I defiantly can't admit this out loud or he'll get mad at me…

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a yawn.

"Nothing!" I raised my voice.

"Such a noisy woman."

"Sorry…"

Silence filled the air but a lot is on my mind. Did Shu and Yui ever have sex since he bit her? Is she still a virgin?

"Skip school with me today," Shu ordered in a low voice out of nowhere.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's only my second day…"

"Your point?" He finally opened his eyes but he's glaring at me!

"Um, I don't know…"

 _Shu never takes school seriously._

Shu sighed and I sat up from his bed and turned my attention to his window. It's nighttime, which means I should get ready for school soon.

"Um, Shu?"

"What is it?"

"Did you and Yui ever had… You know."

"Had what?"

 _Is Shu playing dumb to tease me?_

"Had sex," I muttered.

"No. She's still a virgin but I'm sure Ayato will claim her first. He can be a possessive freak," Shu smirked.

"Are you going to?" I gulped.

"No, I told you earlier I'm not interested. You have nothing to worry about." He yawned.

"I'm not worried!" I shouted.

"Lower your voice," he lectured coldly.

"Sorry," I giggled nervously.

I decided to get ready for school because I don't want Reiji to yell at me. I got off of Shu's bed and looked at him one last time before saying my "farewells".

"I guess I'll see you after school…" My voice trailed.

Shu didn't answer as he went back to sleep. I took a deep breath and finally left his room to get ready.

 _School is going to be boring without Shu…_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I'm in the limo and I guess Shu decided to go to school with us, which I'm very happy! My second day of school won't be so bad after all!

"I wish we had some classes together," Yui whispered to me.

"Me too but we can still hang out together." I gently smiled at her.

"Okay, I would like that. I don't have any friends so that means a lot to me," she confessed.

"You have me what are you talking about?!" Ayato grunted. He must've got offended by Yui's comment…

"I meant a friend that's a girl, Ayato," she explained herself.

"You don't need anyone else but me!" Ayato snapped.

Yui deeply sighed while I laughed at the two of them. It is kind of cute seeing Ayato all protective over her even though it's overwhelming for Yui.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I went to a couple of my classes and of course, Shu slept through them all and Flay tried to flirt with him the whole time. It's annoying to see her flirt with him in front of me… Am I that jealous over him?!

Anyways, I went to see Yui at her locker until I saw Flay and Shu standing in the middle of the hallway. He looks like he wanted away from her as she kept talking to him.

I decided to walk passed and act like it's nothing until Shu unexpectedly grabs my wrist from behind, turns me around and presses his lips against my own!

My eyes widened and I can hear the girl students around gasping. His kiss is forceful yet sweet. Why would he kiss me out of nowhere like that?

"Hm! I don't know what you see in her!" Flay roared and left us.

Shu pulled away and stared at me, giving me no expression whatsoever…

The other girls around us though kept talking about us. I feel uncomfortable…

 _I could break down and cry if I wanted to._

"Let's go to the music room," Shu ordered in a low voice.

"I can't!"

"Why?" He raised a brow at me.

"I didn't finish my math homework and I need to concentrate," I answered in a panic.

"I can do it for you. It's not that hard," he insisted.

"You're not in my math, though."

"So?"

Shu turned his back on me and I immediately followed after him. I thought he wouldn't be good in school since he doesn't try…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I watched in amazement as Shu is doing my math homework. He's writing so fast that I can't even catch up! I didn't think Shu was smart; I mean I don't think he's stupid or anything but he never tries so it's just shocking to see him doing some schoolwork!

"Done," he announced in a yawn.

"Thank you!" I grinned.

We are in the music room and now I can relax since Shu did all of my work! I'm so happy!

"You know, if you try a little bit, you can be better than all the smart students in our class!" I lectured.

"Not interested."

I frowned at his answer. Why is he so lazy?

"I was held back last year…" He confessed out of nowhere.

"Really?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah…"

"So you're going to be nineteen?" I asked.

"I'm already nineteen," he corrected.

"Oh, got it. Well, actually it's good that you got held back because if you did graduate, then we wouldn't have any classes together!" I giggled.

"I suppose you're right." He agreed.

Silence filled the room but it's peaceful yet I began to think about earlier. Why did Shu kiss me? Should I ask or let it go?

Curiosity got the best of me so I cleared my throat…

"Shu, why did you kiss me in the hallway earlier?"

"I wanted Flay to stop bothering me."

"Oh."

I frowned at his answer. I mean it's obvious… I should've known yet what did I want him to say; that he's in love with me? That's silly…


	6. Chapter Six - My Hard Earnings… Gone

**_Chapter Six_**

 ** _My Hard Earnings… Gone_**

A couple of weeks have gone by and Reiji is FINALLY going to let me use a phone that actually works! One of Reiji's rules is that NO ONE is allowed to use a cell phone or anything to contact with another person outside of this mansion but after begging him a million times, he finally is letting me talk to my father!

I tapped my foot and waited patiently for my father to pick up the phone…

"Hello?" My father answered.

"Hey, father! How is everything?! Did you get the money I made?!" I asked cheerfully.

There was a long pause…

"Father?" I called out to him.

"When do you get paid next?" He finally spoke.

"Well, not until next week but that's not a problem right? You have been paying the bills for our home?" I questioned.

"Um, actually…"

I interrupted my father. "What happened to the money?! I have made enough to get you out of debt! What happened!? You didn't use it for gambling, right?"

"I'm sorry, Ami," my father muttered.

I began to sob out. How could he do this to me? I took this job to help him out and he used all of my earnings to gamble it all! He promised me he wouldn't do this but he did it anyways!

"I might get evicted tomorrow," he whispered.

"Father!" I cried out. I can't believe this is happening! Where is he going to go to live?

"I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry, Ami… I just… Couldn't help myself." My father hurried and hung up before I could say anything else.

I took this job to avoid him getting evicted yet I failed…

I went to go finish my chores but I gasped when I saw Shu lounging on a couch. Did he hear the whole conversation I had with my father?

Shu has his eyes closed and I just walked passed him. I don't want to even talk about my father to anyone. I rather just try my best to forget about it.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Tears kept forming in my eyes as I'm dusting in the library. I can't believe my father! What have I done to deserve this? I try to help him and he just goes to a casino and loses it all! Why can't he stay away from there?

"Geez, what a crybaby," I heard a voice from above.

I looked up to see a maid whom I am guessing is the girl Yui mentioned before. She has long, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She's really seductive looking too.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't see what Shu sees in you!" She snapped.

"Look, I really don't want to talk right now…" My voice trailed.

The maid kicked me in the gut causing me to fall on the ground. She then went to kick me again until…

"Haruko, don't hurt my little bitch!" Laito appeared and frowned.

"Ugh, I don't understand why you and Shu are into her!" Haruko grunted.

"She's adorable, that's why!" Laito grinned.

I stood up and walked away from them. They didn't bother to stop me, which I am grateful for. I just need to be alone right now…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I'm in my room, sobbing. Every time I try to think about something else, my father appears in my mind!

It's crazy how I'm going to a different school, getting bitten by a hot vampire, dealing with violent maids, and listening to Reiji's hard words all for my father. I thought this job would be worth it but it's not because my father is literally throwing my money away!

"Quit crying already," Shu mumbled.

"Shu?" I looked over and he is lying on my bed. His classical music is faintly playing from his earbuds.

"Everything will work out." He yawned.

"I want to be alone," I whispered.

Shu smirked before pulling me down on my bed. He then wrapped his arms around me. I didn't struggle… I wonder why? Do I need to be in Shu's embrace to feel better about my father?

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I decided to call my father again to see if he has a place to go to when he's evicted tomorrow…

"Hello?" My father answered the phone.

"Hey, did you find a place to go to?" I asked but my voice cracked.

"Actually, someone sent me money…" My father said in amusement.

"What? Really?!" I beamed. I wonder who would've done such a generous thing?

"Yeah, I will be able to stay in our home!" My father cheered.

"Does it say who gave you the money?"

"No, it's just an envelope full of cash, but whoever sent it, is from where you are staying at," my father answered.

I felt my heart growing warm. Everything is looking up! I want to know who gave my father the money, though. I want to thank that person so badly!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I went back in my room and I smiled to myself when I saw Shu lying there on my bed… Wait, Shu! He must've been the one who gave my father the money! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON THERE WHEN I CRIED ON THE PHONE TO MY FATHER!

"Shu!" I jumped on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glared at me.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do that!" I raised my voice.

"Calm down," he sighed.

I kissed his cheek and he groaned in response but he immediately kissed my lips and pushed me down on the bed.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to," he said casually before claiming my lips again…

 _Shu…_


	7. Chapter Seven - Another Side Of Shu

**_Chapter Seven_**

 ** _Another Side Of Shu_**

I'm in the garden by myself, enjoying the full moon until…

 **BARK! BARK! BARK!**

"Huh?" I looked down to see a puppy that's a German shepherd! The puppy has light tan and black fur! He's adorable!

I went on my knees and began to pet him. "You're cute!" I commented.

The puppy licked my fingers and I couldn't help but giggle. He's making me happy just like Shu does!

"What are you doing?" Shu appeared but his eyes widened when he saw the puppy.

I picked up the puppy and stood up. "This little guy came out of nowhere. Isn't he cute?" I asked Shu while the puppy is nuzzling against my neck.

Shu didn't answer but he's studying the puppy. He then reached out and petted his head gently. The puppy immediately began to lick Shu's hand!

"I think he likes you," I hummed.

"Can I hold it?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh, sure!" I handed Shu the puppy and the puppy licked his face! I'm actually shocked Shu didn't grunt or pull away; instead, he kept petting the puppy!

"I used to have a dog that was a German shepherd… My friend gave it to me long ago," Shu explained.

"Really?! I wish I had a dog… My father wouldn't let me have one because he didn't think I was responsible enough," I frowned.

I began to think about taking this puppy in the house. The puppy has no collar or anything so it has to be a stray… Reiji wouldn't allow it but since Shu is heir, I'm sure we can have the puppy stay in the mansion!

I studied Shu as he is still holding the puppy and petting him gently. I can see a small smile forming on his lips. This is actually the first time I have ever seen Shu taking an interest in something instead of being bored all of the time!

I decided to leave Shu alone with the puppy. I have to get work done around the mansion anyways!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

The whole time I was cleaning, I kept looking out the window to see Shu with that little puppy. Shu actually looks like a little kid playing with him. I'm so happy Shu and the puppy are getting along!

"Hey, Ami," Yui greeted.

"Oh, hey, Yui!" I grinned.

"Is that Shu?" Yui's eyes widened in shocked as she looked out the window to see Shu sitting on the ground with the puppy on his lap.

"Yep, I found a puppy in the garden and Shu took an interest in it! Cool, huh?!" I praised.

"Yeah, I have never seen him smiling like that! Wait, is he laughing?!" She asked shockingly.

I watched and felt my heart fluttering. Shu is laughing with the puppy!

Yui and I continued to admire Shu from afar until Ayato appeared before us.

"What are you two doing?" Ayato snorted.

"Look at Shu, Ayato! He's laughing!" Yui commented.

Ayato watched and he looked just as shocked as Yui… Wow, Shu must never act happy around here…

"Shu is full of surprises," Ayato muttered as he continued to watch Shu.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"I mean what I just said!" Ayato snapped at her.

"Geez, I was just asking," Yui whispered.

"He's not just a lazy vampire that likes classical music?" I asked teasingly.

"He's actually different from what people think of him…" Ayato's voice trailed.

"Oh, I know! He's actually really smart!" I commented. Shu really shocked me when he finished my homework in math and when I went to my math class to go over the homework, Shu got all of the answers right!

"He's powerful too," Ayato added.

"Wait, really?!" Yui gasped.

"Yeah, when he got held back last year, our father sent him in exile in the North Pole. Shu fought a lot of polar bears and came back with bruises and cuts all over… It must've been hard because I don't know too many vampires who could survive like Shu did," Ayato sighed.

"Wow!" I beamed.

Not only is Shu smart but he's strong too! There are a lot of things that Shu is good at but I wish he would show it sometimes. I wonder why is acts so lazy all of the time?!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Since I got my work done early for today, I decided to go downstairs to the indoor pool for a swim! I can't believe this mansion also has a large pool inside! It's so cool!

I'm in my light blue bikini as I jumped in the water and I sighed in relief when I realized that the water is really warm…

"Done with work already?" Shu appeared on the metal bench. He is lying down as usual.

"Yes! Where's the puppy?" I asked curiously.

"He's in the garden. I will check up on him later," he answered in a yawn.

"You really like him, huh?" I laughed out loud.

"He's not bad," Shu commented in amusement.

"Well, you should join me!" I suggested.

"I don't feel like swimming…"

"But it will be fun! Please?!" I begged.

"I suppose I can go in for a little," Shu sighed while he stood up and began to strip.

I blushed as I'm watching him. He has a lot of muscle for being slender, that's for sure!

Shu is only in his dark blue boxer briefs and he slowly went into the pool. He then swam up to me and turned my body around so he is behind me.

"Shu?"

Shu's hands started to travel all over my body! He rubbed my stomach gently then he began to rub roughly on my thighs…

"AH!" I moaned out! This feels really good… Wow, a simple touch can make me lose control…

Shu kept feeling me from behind but I cried out when he started to massage my breasts! At first, he is just grouping them innocently until he slid both of his hands under my bikini top!

"SHU!" I squirm.

I felt his hot breath against my ear while he pinched both of my nipples. I can't keep my voice down and my mind is going blank!

"I want to touch something else," he whispered huskily in my ear before traveling his hands down my sex. He put his hand down my bikini bottom and his finger is playing with my clit!

"Ugh…" I groaned! I can feel his erection pressed against my butt!

"You're already wet." He laughed in amusement.

I rested my head on his naked chest as he inserted a finger inside me. He pumped his finger in and out of me while my hips moved back and forth.

"AH!" I instantly came and Shu let go of me but I turned around and buried my face into his chest because I'm embarrassed.

"Such a lewd woman," Shu played with my wet hair and hugged me tight.

I panted lightly… I can't believe I let Shu finger me in the pool!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Shu and I decided to see the little puppy. I kept asking Shu what he is going to name the little fellow but Shu has no clue…

"Hey there!" I greeted the puppy.

The puppy immediately ran over to Shu and Shu didn't hesitate to pick him up. The puppy violently licked Shu's face while Shu is laughing lightly.

His soft expression hardened, though. "Someone is here!" Shu narrowed his eyes at a bush.

"Huh?" I looked over to see a little girl with brown hair coming out of the bush. She is trembling…

"Um, can I have my dog, Benji, back? Please?" Her voice shook.

Shu sighed and slowly approached the girl and handed her the puppy. The girl grinned as Benji licked her cheek. I guess this puppy did have an owner after all…

"Thank you so much, mister!" The girl giggled and left the Sakamaki property. She must be very brave to step foot in this place!

Shu watched them go and I slowly walked up to him.

"Sorry, Shu…" I knew how much he loved the puppy.

"It doesn't matter… Now, shall we go back inside? I'm thirsty and I need you to quench my thirst," he smirked.

I shivered but slowly nodded. I would give anything to Shu-san!


	8. Chapter Eight - Passion

**_Chapter Eight_**

 ** _Passion_**

I felt myself smiling as I went to go to my room. I am finished with school and my work for today! I'm exhausted but I'm happy to finally get some sleep!

I went to collapse on my bed but someone caught my eye…

 _Shu._

He's lying on his back with his earbuds in as usual… He also has his eyes closed…

"Shu?" I called out his name.

"I've been here for a couple of hours now. Where were you?" He asked in a yawn.

"Reiji made me clean the kitchen after school so…" I shrugged.

"Lay with me," he ordered.

I did as he said and lied down next to him. I didn't know if I should cuddle with him or not because I'm kind of nervous but I decided to anyways… I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned into him on my side. He didn't move so that's good, right?

"I'm thirsty," he said lazily.

"Oh, so that's why you are here," I sighed.

"Do you purpose we do something else?" A small smirked formed on his lips.

"Something else?" I asked confusingly.

Shu didn't hesitate to turn over and pin my wrists down on the mattress. He's on top of me, and my eyes widened as I stared at his pretty blue orbs.

He then leaned in and claimed my lips with his own. He immediately played with my tongue with his and I gasped out, causing him to deepen our kiss. Shu unpinned my wrists and his hands are traveling all over my body. He grabbed my waist and gave it a tight squeeze. He then massaged my inner thighs…

"Shu," I whispered…

I'm in my maid uniform so I can feel his cold hands on my naked thighs and it felt amazing. I can feel myself growing hot from his touches…

He effortlessly took off my white apron and dress. I kicked off my shoes, which leaves me with just my striped underwear and my polka dotted bra on.

"What is this?" Shu sat up from the bed and studied my half-naked body.

"WHAT?!" I raised my voice, feeling self-conscious.

"What kind of undergarments are these? They don't even match…" He laughed in amusement.

"Well, I didn't think we would be doing this kind of thing so I just threw something on," I muttered.

"You never match?"

"I mean… I don't know…" My face is heating up…

"Such a silly girl…" Shu took off my bra and claimed my nipple with his lips. He began to suck and I watched him carefully. He has his eyes closed and I can feel his wet tongue swirling around my nipple. He then began to bite gently as he reached down to my sex to massage it through my underwear…

"You're wet already? I haven't even done anything yet," he commented coolly.

"Geez, is it pick on Ami day?!" I groaned.

Shu lightly chuckled as he paid attention to my other nipple. He gave the same treatment like he did with my right while he continued to massage my sex through my underwear.

My body naturally squirmed from his touch. It is crazy how I am already wet for him yet I can't help it! He's really sexy and he doesn't even have to try! No wonder girls gravitate towards him!

 _I want him all to myself and I want them to leave him alone!_

He lowered himself until he is in between my legs. He naturally pulled down my underwear and slowly licked up and down on my folds. I bit my lip as I let his tongue take over my body. He licked up and down at first, slowly but then he went faster and went more roughly! He finally stuck his whole tongue inside me and pumped in and out as I called out his name.

"This is the only time you shall be loud," he smirked before continuing to have sex with me with his tongue.

My hips wouldn't stop thrusting up and my mind is going blank…

"Ugh!" I moaned out.

Shu is licking my clit now and it's swollen! I'm going to release any second!

"SHU!" I cried out as I rode out my orgasm!

Shu licked me clean then licked his lips before sitting up.

"Undress me," he commanded.

I slowly nodded and took off his black school jacket that was draped over his shoulders. I then removed his beige sweater and his unbuttoned white dress shirt that was underneath. Finally, I removed his brown shoes and black uniform pants. He is left with just his light blue boxer briefs.

I eyed his bulge in his boxers…

"Remove them too," he muttered.

I did as he said and his penis sprang free. It's very long and I'm kind of nervous… Is he even going to fit?  
Shu repositioned himself on the bed so he is sitting on his knees. He then commanded me to lie down on my stomach. My legs are spread out on each side of him and my lower torso is on him. I'm using my hands to support myself so I can arch my back as he slowly slid in.

I cried out because he's deep inside me…

"Such a naughty girl. I slid right in. You were more than ready for me," he whispered while guiding me to move back and forth on his length.

This is a strange position I am in yet I liked it… I wish I could face him, though…

Shu guided me to go back and forth faster and he would slap my butt every other second. I bit my lip so I would stop myself from screaming out.

"Why are you holding it in? I want to hear more of your voice…" He slapped my butt again so I would finally cry out for him.

My arms and hands are shaking. I am putting my weight on them as my back is still arched and my waist is on Shu… Again, such a strange position!

"You may dress in poorly undergarments but you feel amazing inside," Shu said sternly.

"Ah! Shu!" I can feel him hitting my womb.

My body is growing hot while he kept guiding me. He would occasionally thrust up to go even deeper!

"Such a lewd woman…" He slapped my butt again and it echoed throughout the room!

After a couple more thrusts, we switched positions. I am straddling him and I get to finally face him!

We kissed each other deeply while he slid back inside me. I tried my best to move up and down on my own but it's no use… I have already grown tired. Shu had to guide me again to go up and down while he bit above my left breast.

I cried out in pain and pleasure. My body and blood are really hot!

"You taste sweet," Shu commented as he continued to suck my blood and guide me up and down on his length.

"Shu, this feels amazing… Numb…" I couldn't complete my sentence while Shu kept going in and out. Our naked bodies collided and I am panting and sweating…

I drowned in his blue eyes and he didn't show me any sign of tiredness… He kissed my forehead sweetly before we changed positions yet again…

He made me get off the bed with him and he sat in the desk chair and he ordered me to bring the small table and put it in front of him. I did as he said and he forced me to lie down on my stomach for him. I used my elbows to support myself on the little table as my legs are on each side of him. He easily slid inside and I felt my insides were going to explode with pleasure.

"SHU!" I moaned.

"Does it feel good?" He asked in a whisper as he pounded in me. I felt my breasts moving every time Shu kept thrusting…

"I'm close!" I announced.

"As am I…"

He picked up the pace and slowly but surely, we both reached our limit.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I woke up to Shu not being next to me. Where could he have gone? Oh, well…

I immediately put on my maid outfit to start doing my work. I started with the hallway and I WAS minding my own business until…

"UGH!" I screeched! Who is lifting up my dress? I turned around and saw Laito smirking at me!

"Hello, Little Bitch. I heard your moans and screams last night… Have you and Shu finally done it?" Laito asked in amusement.

I felt my face flustering… Was I truly that loud?!

"Um… Erm…" I stuttered.

"I can make you feel good too," he purred.

I backed away from him as Laito slowly is approaching me… Shu, where are you?!

"Ahem!"

I turned around to see Reiji standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Laito.

"What do you think you are doing?" Reiji asked in a sour tone.

"I am just having some fun… Right, Little Bitch?" Laito smirked.

I looked at Reiji with widening eyes. I want him to tell Laito to leave me alone!

"Laito, leave, now!" Reiji raised his voice.

Laito frowned and slowly walked away from us. I kind of wish Shu was the one who protected me but I'm happy someone stopped Laito!

"Ami, come!" Reiji commanded.

"But I didn't finish the hallways!" I panicked!

"Don't worry about it. I need you for something else right now," he sighed.

I hesitated but I followed Reiji. I wonder what he wants?

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

"Reiji? Why am I in your room?" I questioned confusingly.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Tea? Sure!" I grinned.

I sat down at the small table where a nice tea set is placed. I watched in awe as Reiji poured me a cup of tea.

"Thank you so much!" I slowly picked up the teacup and began to drink the tea. I kind of got a strange vibe when Reiji took out a black notebook and he is writing notes in it.

"What's that?" I took another sip of my tea.

"Nothing… How do you feel?"

"Fine… Why?"

I was wrong. I don't feel fine! It is hitting me at once. The room is spinning and my mind is going blank… Ah!  
I fell over and knocked the small table over. All of Reiji's teacups broke and I feel really bad yet what did he put in my drink? Did he drug me?

"Lousy woman!" Reiji snapped.

"What… put… tea…" I couldn't complete my sentence or talk loud… I'm seeing darkness….

 **BOOM!  
** I looked over to see Shu standing by the doorway… He's here for me… I think.

"What business do you have coming in here?" Reiji narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 _Geez, he really doesn't like him._

I tried to move but I can't move my body!

Shu ignored Reiji and picked me up in a cradle. I'm in Shu-san's arms!

"Hmph. I'm surprised you came for her. You don't seem like a type of person who would help anyone especially when you let your friend die!" Reiji laughed out loud.

 _Friend?_

I looked up at Shu and he has sorrow in his eyes. Did he lose a friend? I wonder how…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

"Thank you, Shu," I whispered as he set me down on my bed. I can't move or hardly talk. Why would Reiji do that to me?!

"Go to sleep," he muttered.

"Will you sleep next to me?" I pleaded.

Shu hesitated but then he crawled in bed next to me. I wish I could move so I could cuddle with him…

"Shu?"

"What is it?"

"What did Reiji…"

He interrupted me. "I don't want to talk about it. Do not mention that to me ever again…"

"All right. I'm sorry…"

I haven't seen Shu this troubled before. I wonder what happened to his friend? Reiji said that Shu let his friend die… Did Shu really see his friend die in front of him? That's awful…


	9. Chapter Nine - The Music Room

**_Chapter Nine_**

 ** _Someone Had Sex In The Music Room?!_**

 _Ugh, my head… My head hurts…_

I felt the room spinning as I'm trying to get ready for night school. My legs feel weak and my head is killing me…

"All your undergarments are hideous," Shu muttered while he's going through my bras and underwear in my dresser.

"Hey, get out of there! I like them a lot!" I whined but I regret raising my voice because it made my migraine worse. Stupid Reiji and his poison tea!

"After school, we are going shopping," Shu ordered.

"For what?" I asked confusingly.

"Lingerie," he answered simply.

"I don't think that is necessary!" I snapped.

"I refuse to see you in ugly undergarments," Shu sighed.

"Then don't sleep with me!"

Honestly, I know my bras and underwear aren't sexy but that is not the main focus during sex, right?

"You will not disobey me. We will go shopping after school," he smirked.

I don't know if I want to. My head is killing me and I can tell this headache is going to last all night!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I am in school but I wish I just stayed at the mansion. I couldn't focus in any of my classes so there was no point in me coming here today.

I sighed in frustration as I'm walking through the halls to go to my next class. Of course, Shu is skipping classes so without him it is really boring…

"Huh?!" I saw a girl leaving the music room and she has hickeys on her neck! Her clothes are also wrinkled… The only person that hangs out in the music room is Shu… Did he claim another girl?!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I went to my next class but Shu wasn't there. I am starting to grow more suspicious… Is Shu seeing someone else?! I'm such an idiot! I was too easy and gave myself up too fast!

I slammed my head on my desk while the teacher is lecturing. I wish school were over so I can go to sleep and try to forget all about this!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I have a couple more classes until school is over! I went to go up the stairwell and I immediately see Shu lying on a step. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Ami?"

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

Shu glared at me and grabbed me from below. He then pulled me down on his lap.

"Let go of me!" I raised my voice.

"What is with the attitude?" He frowned.

"I know you were hooking up with a girl in the music room!"

Shu blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not act dumb with me!" I clenched my teeth. I tried to get out of his embrace but he has a tight grip on me.

"I haven't been in the music room all day," he muttered.

"But a girl left the music room with a hickey!" I groaned.

Shu shrugged and I felt my heart sinking. Why is he lying?!

 _Huh?_

I see the girl that I saw leaving the music room earlier. She is walking up the stairs…

"LAITO!" The girl shouted out.

 _Laito?_

I turned my head to see Laito smirking up the stairs and the girl ran up to him to give him a big hug…

"Shall we go have more fun?" Laito asked seductively.

"Um, okay!" The girl cheered.

I watched them walk hand in hand and I felt really bad now…

"Sorry," I whispered.

"How annoying… He hooked up with her in the music room… Oh, well," Shu sighed.

I leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. I am happy Shu didn't hook up with anyone else!

I went to pull away from his lips but Shu deepened the kiss… I'm not going to complain, though because his kisses are making me forget about my headache!


	10. Chapter Ten - Edgar

**_Chapter Ten_**

 ** _Edgar_**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and realized I'm in Shu's room. I then looked at his alarm clock and immediately freaked out!

"SHU! WAKE UP!" I sat up on my knees and began to shake Shu violently as he is still sleeping. He is in his navy blue boxer briefs and a hoodie that is the same color. The zipper is undone so his abs are visible.

"What is it that you want?" Shu opened his eyes.

"We are going to be late for school! We slept in!" I groaned.

"Oh well," he yawned.

"No, we need to get up!" I nudged him again.

"Do you really want me to get up this badly?"

"Yes!" I raised my voice.

Shu sighed and slowly sat up but he pushed me down on the bed! I went to question him but he is in between my legs.

"Such a lewd woman… You are still in your panties…" He commented.

He's right… I'm only in my underwear. I don't even have a bra on…

"Did you really wake me up for school or do you just want my company? I will give you all that I have to offer," he murmured while lifting my right ankle. He then started to lick my toes! He went in between them with his tongue and my body shivered in delight! I had never had my toes licked before…

I'm shocked that Shu is being gentle. He's not biting down or being rough…

I watched him as his tongue is swirling around my toes and he would occasionally nibble on them… He then looked at me and I had to avert my gaze because it is embarrassing plus just one glance from his eyes, make me melt inside…

"I can see you're wet through your panties… How can that be from me just licking?" He asked in amusement.

"Shu!" I moaned out.

He smirked before removing my underwear…

"You're overflowing." He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks growing red as he leaned in to lick my sex. I do feel myself growing wet… It's strange how I can get so turned on from Shu…

He licked me up and down then stuck his whole tongue inside me while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I kept squirming from his touch and crying out in pure pleasure.

"Such a naughty girl…"

"Shu…"

I instantly came from his licking and he devoured me until I wasn't cumming anymore.

I eyed his bulge in his boxer briefs. "Shu, let me take care of you now…"

Shu lied down and he let me take off his boxers. His penis sprang free and he's hard as a rock. I slowly licked up and down on his length. I would occasionally play with his balls as my tongue wrapped around his head.

I looked up at Shu to see his eyes closed shut and his cheeks flustering. He must be feeling good…

I finally took him in my mouth and bobbed up and down on his length while my tongue is swirling around him. I can feel him hitting the back of my throat as he kept thrusting his hips up.

"Ugh, that feels amazing," he muttered.

I kept going and going until I felt warm liquid hitting the back of my throat. I slowly sat up on my knees and we locked eyes. Who knew I could find a vampire sexy in just a hoodie?

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Shu and I decided to skip school and just hang out in his room. I'm actually happy to be spending all day with him! It should be fun!

"Huh?" I picked up a picture of two younger boys. One is defiantly Shu as the other boy has light brown hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Shu hurried and took the picture out of my grasp.

"Who was the other boy with you in the picture?" I asked curiously.

"No one."

"Shu?"

"I said it's no one!" He raised his voice.

I gasped a little. Shu never raises his voice… I wonder who this boy is and why is Shu acting strange about him?

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

School is still going on, as Shu and I are in the garden, admiring the full moon but Shu's calm expression changed when we saw smoke from afar.

"Someone must be barbecuing," I said.

Shu's eyes widen in fear and his body is trembling…

"Shu?" I went to touch him but he flinched. Is he afraid of the smoke?

"I'm fine…" He whispered harshly.

"You have been acting strange ever since I saw that photo and now the smoke? What is going on? Come on, you can tell me," I soothed.

Shu hesitated but he cleared his throat. "When Reiji stated that I let my friend die, that was the friend that is in the photo. His name is Edgar and I would sneak off to hang out with him because my mother didn't approve of me hanging with mortals. He was my only best friend but one day, his village burnt down. I tried to stop Edgar from going in the burning village to find his parents but he went anyways. All the villagers and Edgar died and then I found out later that it was all my fault," Shu explained but his voice is shaky.

"How was it your fault?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Reiji burnt the village down because he knew Edgar was my only friend…"

"Shu, that doesn't mean it was your fault…"

"It is my fault!" He shouted out.

I didn't say anything else but instead, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Shu accepted my hug and for once, he held on to me as if he needed my comfort.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Familiar Face

**_Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Familiar Face_**

It's the next night and I'm getting ready for school. I told Shu that he should skip since he is still upset about Edgar yet he didn't want to. He then ordered me to stay home again with him but Reiji won't let me so we are both stuck going to school while his brothers and Flay are being annoying on the ride there.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yui asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I'm actually sad about Shu's loss…

"Okay… I'm here if you need anything." Yui gently smiled at me.

"Hey, Yui!" Ayato raised his voice.

"Yes?" She turned her attention on him.

He didn't say anything. He looks like he his loss for words. I think he wanted all of Yui's attention… How cute!

I looked over to see Shu lying on the seat with his classical music playing through his earbuds. He has his eyes closed as usual yet I can tell that he's emotionally tired…

To tell you the truth, I can't look at Reiji the same way. Yeah, he poisoned me and I should be freaked out yet I'm more upset what he did to Shu and Edgar's village!

 _That jerk!_

I wonder why Reiji did it? Is he jealous of Shu or something?

"Hello, Little Bitch," Laito purred in my ear.

I shivered and sat up perfectly still. "Um, hi?"

Laito went to lick the inside of my earlobe until…

"Leave her be," Shu ordered without opening his eyes.

Laito's eyes widened but he then snorted. "I see you're claiming territory… That's not like you, Shu."

Shu didn't answer but the other vampires and Yui agreed while Flay glared at me.

 _This is awkward…_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

We arrived at School and Shu and I are walking side by side down the hallway. He's acting distant and it's hurting me. Yeah, he never talks much but still…

"Shu?" I called out his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you… All right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I frowned and he deeply sighed and grabbed my hand in his. I felt my heart fluttering… Shu is holding my hand?! He never does cute things like that before!

"Don't make such a big deal about this," Shu muttered but I can see a dust of pink invading his cheeks.

I giggled lightly. "Sorry, I can't help it…"

I felt a calm vibe until…

"MOVE IT, NEET!" A young man with broad shoulders with light brown eyes and a brown ponytail bumped Shu's shoulder as he is walking passed us.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" I yelled at him.

"Let it go, Ami," Shu yawned.

"But that was rude!" I whined.

"It's not a big deal… Let's go in the music room… I don't feel like going to our first class," Shu commanded.

"You NEVER feel like going to class," I muttered.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I made Shu go to our second class but I saw that rude student with the brown hair again! I went to shout at him, but something caught my eye… He looks like someone I know… That's strange…

"What are you staring at?!" The student grunted as he walked passed Shu and me.

"Nothing much, idiot!" I snapped.

Shu rolled his eyes at my comment. I guess it wasn't a good comeback…

I then turned around to watch that student walk away…

"Um, Shu?"

"What is it, Ami?"

"What's his name?"

"Yuma."

"Yuma," I repeated the name.

"Why did you ask?"

"He looks familiar…" My voice trailed.

Shu and I went to our next class and I'm lost in thought… Where have I seen Yuma before? I never heard the name "Yuma" but I have seen his face somewhere… I wonder where, though?

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

It was a long day but I'm happy to be back at the mansion. I have finished my homework and my chores around the house. I am now in the bathtub, taking a long, hot bath!

"Ah!" I sunk lower in the tub. This feels amazing!

"You are taking a bath without me?" Shu appeared in the bathtub out of nowhere. He's across from me and he's taking up all the room as usual!

"Why are you in your clothes again?" I sighed.

"Take them off me if it bothers you so much," he answered casually.

I rolled my eyes and helped him take off his clothing. It's really hard since they are soaking yet but I managed to take everything off of him!

I blushed when I saw his length just sticking out… What should I do now?

"Sit on my lap," he ordered softly.

"Um, okay…"

Shu is still lying in the tub as I carefully straddled him. He's already ready and I think I am too… Just seeing Shu makes me excited…

I grabbed his penis and put it inside me. I arched my back, crying out from the pleasure I'm already feeling.

"Someone wanted this more than me… You're rushing it," Shu smirked before grabbing my waist with both of his hands. He then guided me up and down on his length. I felt my boobs bouncing up and down and the water splashing with every movement I make.

I'm actually glad we are doing this in the bathtub because I don't have to hear Shu talking down on my undergarments…

I leaned in as I'm still connected to him and kissed him sweetly. He didn't hesitate to stick his tongue in my mouth to explore around. I tried to play with his tongue with my own but he's moving too fast.

I was hot before because of the water but I'm even HOTTER since we are doing this… I'm losing control as usual!

Shu stopped guiding me, which is my cue to change positions… Shu made me lie on my stomach in the tub and I held on the side of the tub with one hand for support. My butt is sticking in the air, waiting for him to re-enter me…

"Um, Shu?" Why hasn't he entered me yet?!

"Such a nice view." He chuckled lightly.

I felt my face flustering as he finally went inside me. He didn't waste any time in ramming me! I cried out in pleasure while he kept hitting the right spot… I'm seeing black dots…

"AH!" I cried out as I felt myself releasing.

I went to collapse but Shu turned my body around. My head is resting on the end of the tub as he went in between my legs but he bent my legs back before entering inside me!

"SHU!"

"You're slippery… Such a pervert," he smirked.

"You're the pervert!" I argued but my voice shook because he keeps thrusting in and out of me… Am I truly going to cum again already?!

"Shu…" I moaned out his name.

Shu leaned in as he kept ramming into me and claimed my lips. I kissed him back desperately but a couple more thrusts, and we both reached our limits!

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

"Tired," I muttered as I fell face first on Shu's bed.

"We are not done yet," he commented.

"What?! Why?!" I freaked.

Before Shu and I could argue anymore, there's a knock at the door.

"Um, Ami?" Yui called out my name from outside the door.

"Yes?" I shouted out.

"Your mother called not too long ago… She said it's important," Yui explained.

I gasped in shock. I haven't talked to my mother ever since she left my father for her lover! Great, what does she want?!

"Okay, thank you… I guess I'll call her back," I sighed.

Shu and I both left his room to go call my mother. She didn't hesitate to answer the phone…

"Hello, honey! How are you?!" My mother asked.

 _She's being too nice… I'm growing suspicious!_

"Um, I'm fine… Did you need anything?" I whispered.

"Yeah, um… I heard you got a nice job as a maid and you are working for a lot of hot men so I was wondering if I could borrow money from you?" My mother giggled nervously.

First of all, they are not MEN they are YOUNG BOYS and second I thought her "lover" was making a lot of money? Why does she need me?!

"How much do you need?" I questioned. I'm kind of ticked off how I haven't heard from my mother and now she is calling me about money…

"About five hundred," she answered.

 _Hm… That's not too bad…_

"What is the money for?" I asked.

"I need to pay a bill…"

"But I thought your lover was paying for everything?" I sighed.

"Well, yeah but he just got laid off. I'm actually going to leave him!" She said out loud.

 _She's leaving him because he isn't making money… Sounds like the same situation with my father and her…_

"All right…" I groaned.

"Can I meet you at the mansion?" My mother asked.

"Um, I'm not allowed to bring guests back here so I will just meet you at the little coffee shop next to my high school," I explained.

I know she wants to try to leech on the Sakamaki brothers since they are rich and all but I won't let it happen!

"Okay, sounds good," she muttered.

"See you tomorrow at noon," I stated.

"All right…" My mother hung up the phone.

"Geez, she's annoying!" I shouted.

Shu just studied me and I felt self-conscious. I bet he thinks my mother is a low life… Well, she is one but it's embarrassing!

"Let's go back to my room." Shu gently smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I felt my heart growing warm and I forgot all about my gold digging mother because I will be spending the night with Shu!


	12. Chapter Twelve - Mother Troubles

**_Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _Mother Troubles / Yuma Troubles_**

Shu and I are waiting for my mother in the small café next to our high school. I couldn't stop shaking and looking at the clock that is hanging on the wall. It's already noon so where is she?

"Why are you nervous?" Shu raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen my mother since she left my father… It's going to be hard to face her," I confessed.

"Everything will be fine," Shu sighed.

My eyes widened when I recognized my mother coming in the café. She looks like me. She has long pink hair and blue eyes…

"Honey! I missed you!" My mother ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Hello, mother," I muttered.

She immediately stared at Shu, which made me feel unease.

"Ahem, here's the money…" I faked a cough and handed her the envelope with the money inside…

"Thank you, so who is this young boy?" She asked seductively.

"First off, he's nineteen and second, HE'S MINE!" I snapped.

Shu smirked while my mother laughed out loud.

"Oh, honey… Men like him deserve an experienced woman…" My mother went to touch Shu's face but I pushed her away from him.

"You're sick!" I glared at her.

"Ami, let's go. We have other things to do today…" Shu grabbed my hand and escorted me out of the café. I looked back at my mother and she's giving me a dirty look!

 _I just gave her money too!_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I'm getting ready for school and I couldn't stop being mad at my mother! How dare she take the money and try to flirt with Shu! I then gasped out of nowhere. I said that he was mine… That's so embarrassing because we aren't technically dating!

"So, I'm yours, right?" Shu asked lazily. He's lying down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry… I just got mad. I know you aren't mine but I couldn't help myself," I whispered. I can feel my face heating up.

"I have no complaints on being yours," he hummed.

I felt my heart do a front flip as I'm smiling to myself.

 _Shu doesn't mind that he's mine!?_

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

Shu and I are in school and we immediately spotted Yuma coming down the hall but Shu's eyes widened…

"What is it?" I asked.

"That mark…" Shu's voice trailed.

I didn't understand what he meant until I looked at Yuma's neck… Hey, is that a scar?

"Why do I keep running into you two," Yuma muttered.

"Edgar…" Shu muttered.

Edgar?! Oh, that's where I saw Yuma before! He does look like that little boy in Shu's picture…

"What are you talking about?! My name is Yuma, not Edgar!" Yuma grunted.

Shu sighed and nodded. "Let's go, Ami…"

"But, he looks like Edgar!" I raised my voice.

Shu began to walk without me and I looked at Yuma one last time before chasing after Shu…

How can that little boy look so much like Edgar and why did Shu make such a big deal about a scar on Yuma's neck? I wonder…


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Childhood Friends

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _Childhood Friends_**

Shu and I are under the gazebo. I am officially done with my work and I'm happy to spend all day with Shu and Shu alone!

"NEET!" Yuma came up to us with a scowl on his face.

 _I guess it won't just be Shu and me…_

Shu's head is resting on my lap as his legs are sprawled out.

"What is it that you want?" Shu asked lazily.

"You know about my past and I want to know every detail now!" Yuma demanded.

"You don't remember your past?" I blinked in confusion.

Yuma only shrugged. How can someone forget about their past? That's kind of strange if you ask me…

Shu slowly sat up and took a deep breath. "Your real name is Edgar and we used to hang out every day but one day…" Shu paused. He looks upset about something…

"The village I was living, did it burn down?" Yuma asked in a low voice.

Shu only could nod.

"Who did it?" Yuma questioned harshly.

"Me," Shu answered.

I gasped out loud. Shu couldn't have burned down Yuma's village! Shu's not that type of person! There's no way!

"No, someone else did it," Yuma corrected.

"Wait, Yuma? How do you not remember anything?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up on the cold ground with black ashes around me. I couldn't remember my name or anything. When the Sakamaki's father found me, he named me "Yuma" and he gave me a second chance in life as a half-vampire," Yuma explained.

"So, how do you know Shu knows about you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I had a dream last night that I was playing in the fields as a kid with another kid that looks like Shu. Shu kept calling me Edgar…" Yuma's voice trailed.

I looked at Shu with widening eyes. This is a crazy story! Shu and Yuma, well, Edgar was best friends and Edgar's village burnt down but then he met the Sakamaki's father and he turned him into a half-vampire?!

"I understand now… I saw that scar on your neck and I knew you were Edgar for sure… You had the scar since we were kids," Shu sighed.

Yuma stood there silently. This is crazy to witness. I am happy they are reunited. Maybe they can be friends again!

"You didn't burn my village down," Yuma stated.

Shu stared down at his lap. I believe Yuma… I don't think Shu did it either.

"Shu?" I touched his shoulder gently.

"Who was it?!" Yuma clenched his teeth.

"I told you already," Shu muttered.

 _He's covering for someone…_

"I did it," Reiji said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"REIJI?!" I gasped in shock.

"You did it?" Yuma narrowed his eyes at him.

"I regret it deeply but it's no excuse. I wanted to take away something special from my older brother," Reiji whispered.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Our mother favored Shu over me because he is the eldest and she planned on having him the heir of this household. I would study each and every day to show my mother I am capable of being the heir yet she didn't care for me. Shu never took the role seriously. He would play with Edgar while I do all of the work." Reiji clenched his teeth. "One day, I found out where Edgar lived and I set his whole village on fire to hurt Shu and it worked. Shu used to be a cheerful boy but now he is lifeless."

Yuma, Shu, and I didn't say anything while I saw guilt all over Reiji's face. I can't believe Reiji did that but I understand why. I can tell that Reiji takes care of this mansion while Shu doesn't… It's like nothing has changed and Shu gets all of the attention plus the title while Reiji does all of the hard work.

"You Sakamaki's are fucked up," Yuma sighed.

I'm shocked Yuma doesn't try to beat Reiji up… Wouldn't Yuma be mad for what Reiji has done to him? Reiji killed his family and friends…

"I'm sorry," Reiji said in a low voice but he's being sincere.

"It's in the past," Yuma muttered yet I can tell he's hurt…

The four of us grew silent until Yuma spoke again.

"Hey, Neet? We should hang out sometime… Catch up or whatever." Yuma grinned.

"I would like that." Shu gave him a half smile.

"Can I hang out too?!" I raised my voice in excitement.

"Sure since you two are always together." Yuma snorted.

"Cool!" I cheered.

Yuma then turned his back on us and gave us a lazy wave before leaving us. Reiji, Shu, and I watched him leave…

"Why did you tell him the truth?" Shu asked Reiji.

"Because what I did was idiotic and only a coward would not admit his wrongdoing," Reiji answered.

"I see…" Shu's voice trailed.

"Hopefully things will be better between us in the future. I don't hate you… It's all envy," Reiji explained.

That's why Reiji doesn't like him… Because he's jealous of Shu and Reiji feels as if he had a better chance to be the heir…

Shu didn't answer his younger brother as Reiji left us to go back inside…

"Are you all right?" I asked Shu.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shu lied back down on the bench, resting his head on my lap.

I didn't hesitate to run my fingers through his blonde hair… Poor, Shu… Actually, poor everyone… I thought my life was messed up with my family but the Sakamaki's and Yuma has it a lot worse than me…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

It is late evening and I went to see what Shu was doing… I knocked on his bedroom door but…

"Oh, yeah… Right there," I heard a woman say from behind the door.

 _He has a girl with him?_

"You're amazing," the same woman said seductively.

My heart and head began to hurt and I went to leave but I heard the doorknob turning!

"Ami?" Shu opened the door.

"What?!" I snapped.

 _Huh?_

Shu looked at me with a confused expression while I'm trying to look behind him to see the woman…

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't stop!" The woman shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Shu raised an eyebrow.

 _I'm confused._

"Are you going to come in?" He asked.

"Um…"

"What's your problem?" Shu sighed.

I slowly followed Shu in his room and my eyes widen in shock! He's watching porn?! Well, it shouldn't surprise me… He's a pervert after all…

"You thought I had another woman here?" He smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I whined and lied on his bed.

Shu joined me and he's in nothing but his navy blue sweatpants…

"Um, I can go if you want…" My voice trailed as I'm watching the porn. I never saw this kind of stuff before… It's strange to me.

"No, stay," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

I felt awkward yet I don't want to leave….

"I can change it to something else." He lightly chuckled. He then changed it to some action TV show, instead.

 _Good, I can relax now!_

Shu held on to me tighter and I am drowning in his scent. He smells really good.

"Hey," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Thanks for being there for me today. It was hard," he confessed.

"Well, I didn't mean to be there but of course! I got your back," I winked.

Shu and I began to laugh out loud while we watched the TV show… I know a lot has happened today but I'm happy everything worked out. I just hope Shu and Yuma can go back to being best friends again… Fate has brought them back together for a reason.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Leaving So Soon

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

 ** _Leaving So Soon_**

Shu and I are in the school's music room, relaxing. I have one of his earbuds in my ear while I'm resting my head on Shu's shoulder. I actually love when we skip class to be in here… It's so peaceful.

"Ami?" He called out my name gently.

"Huh?"

He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against my own. I immediately slid my tongue into his mouth and our kisses are already starting to get heated between us!

Shu slammed me down on the piano bench and kept kissing me while he's removing my clothing…

"Shu, what if someone walks in?" I asked breathlessly.

"No one ever comes in here, relax," he muttered as he kept taking my clothes off.

I'm only in my white lacy bra and matching underwear while Shu is fully clothed… Shu then forced my legs to spread open as he rubbed his fingers up and down on my folds.

"You're soaking already…" he murmured before sliding my underwear off. He leaned in and began to lick up and down, teasing my clit with his tongue.

I arched my back and moaned in pleasure. My back is uncomfortable from lying on this bench but Shu's tongue is making me forget all about it…

He looked up at me as he kept pumping his tongue in and out of me but I would avert my gaze. It's so embarrassing!

"UGH!" I cried out while he kept going. This feels amazing…

He kept going and going until…

"Hey, Neet… Are you in here?!" Yuma came in the room.

"YUMA?!" I cried out and tried to hide my body with my hands as I'm sitting up.

Shu hugged me a little so I'm not exposed to Yuma… Wow, I can feel my face growing numb from blushing.

"Oh, I see you two are busy… I'll see you around then," Yuma smirked and left us alone…

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

"Well, we are alone again…" Shu's voice trailed while he pushed me down on the bench.

"What?! But, Shu?" I gasped.

"Let's continue," he ordered before claiming my lips with his own.

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

School is over and I'm cleaning the hallways until Reiji told me that someone called for me. I guess it was Aunt Sue who I haven't talked to in a long time. She lives in America so I wonder if she and my uncle are coming to Japan to see my father and myself…

"Hello, Aunt Sue?"

"AMI! How are you? I have been talking to your dad and we both decided for you and him to move next to your uncle and me in America!" My aunt announced.

I felt my heart stop altogether. No one asked for my opinion on this! I love Japan and I never would've thought I would leave this country. I want to stay here!

I went to protest until…

"I know you probably don't want to move here but Ami, we need to help your father. He's in bad shape and his gambling is getting worse and worse each and every day," Aunt Sue commented.

She's right. My father's addiction won't get better unless he lives in a different environment. I don't think moving to America will cure his obsession but it's a start.

"When are we moving there?" I asked.

"Over the weekend," she answered simply.

 _So soon…_

"Um, all right. Sounds good," I whispered before hanging up the phone. I felt my body trembling and tears are running down my face. I'm leaving Japan and Shu behind… I will never see Shu Sakamaki ever again…

 ***~*~*~*~*The Heir*~*~*~*~***

I slowly went up to Shu's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," I heard him say in a low voice.

I walked into his bedroom and sat on the foot of his bed. He is lying there as usual with his classical music playing.

"What's the matter?" Shu asked.

"I'm going to America," I confessed.

"Why?" He snorted.

"Because my aunt thinks she can help my father get over his addiction."

"Then why can't he go and you stay here. You can live with me," Shu sighed.

"I guess I could but I want to make sure my father is okay… He means a lot to me…"

Shu slowly sat up and pulled my arm from behind so I would lie on him. I began to cry in his chest while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's nothing… Keep crying if you have to… Hey, everything will work out, Ami," he soothed.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes… "I love you, Shu Sakamaki."

Shu didn't look down at me shockingly but I thought he would. Maybe he knew my true feelings all along…

The rest of the day I just stayed in Shu's room and cried. This is going to be our last moments together and it's killing me inside.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Epilogue

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

 ** _Epilogue_**

It's been a whole week since I moved to America and I don't mind it but I feel empty inside. I miss Shu so much! I always think about him and wonder what he is doing. I bet he found another girlfriend because girls flock to him… I know I am replaceable.

I kind of grew more upset that Shu didn't seem to care when I moved out of the Sakamaki mansion. All his brothers said they would miss me and so did Yui… It should be opposite, though because I only grew a stronger bond with Shu…

My father is doing better thanks to my aunt and uncle. I helped too, of course, but I don't regret moving to America because I know my father will stop his addiction!

"Class, I have an announcement! We have a new student joining us," my homeroom teacher shouted to get all of our attention.

I was staring down at my desk, not caring who is standing up front but the room grew quiet until I heard a couple of girls whispering how "cute" this kid was…

I slowly looked up but my eyes widened when I saw a familiar vampire…

 _Shu!_

Shu just stood there casually but we locked eyes. I can't believe this! He's right here in front of me!

"Class, this is Shu Sakamaki. He came all the way from Japan! Please, make him feel welcome. Anyways, Shu, you can sit where ever you want," she commanded gently.

Shu slowly walked up to the empty desk next to me and sat down.

"Shu, what are you doing here?!" I loudly whispered to him.

"I moved here," he said in a low voice.

"But why?!" I can't believe he is sitting right next to me.

"Because I love you," Shu smirked while I felt myself melting inside.

 _Shu returned his feelings for me…_

I am officially complete because Shu Sakamaki is by my side! I love him so much! Words cannot describe how happy I am but that's okay! I can take naps with him, listen to his classical music, stare at his pretty blue orbs, and fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you too," I whispered to him.

He gave me a small smile and our teacher started lecturing yet I couldn't focus because Shu and I would exchange glances, which made my heart skip a beat…

 _Shu Sakamaki, be mine, forever and ever!_


End file.
